<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a Hell of a Life but Hey, that's the Life for Me by kemoiunder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269995">It's a Hell of a Life but Hey, that's the Life for Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder'>kemoiunder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy AU, Fluff, Kyoutani is a broadsword user, M/M, Semi is a staff user, Tendou is an archer, adventure guild, it's fun, yahaba is a mage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou just wanted to take on a good quest. Why was it so hard to team up with others? Maybe he and his partner will actually make friends this time.</p><p>This isn't technically a sequel to the Fantasy AU fic that I posted for the Fantasy Exchange challenge, but it is in the same universe. I may be writing more for this, I had a lot of fun!</p><p>This is Day 2 for the Tendou Satori Week 2020! The prompt today was AU: Fantasy. This one is actually the fic that I wrote and finished first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TendouWeek2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's a Hell of a Life but Hey, that's the Life for Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satori was late! He wasn’t ever the best at waking up on time, but he sure as heck wasn’t ever really late to things! He just hoped that his partner waited for him before starting to peruse the quest board. Satori always loved being able to look at the different quests available.</p><p> </p><p>He was an A-ranked adventurer, so he had a lot of quests to choose from normally. His partner in crime, Semi Eita, had a habit of just choosing something he knew was going to be easy instead of something that actually did good for other people or paid a lot. Satori had the habit of looking for showy quests that would give him a lot of recognition with the Guild, because that was what got an adventurer rank-ups. He had a dream to be an SS-ranked adventurer someday, but those were usually reserved for Heroes. He had to try though!</p><p> </p><p>He was only just getting to the Guild when he heard from behind him, “Satori, you’re late.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned to look at the disgruntled face of his partner in crime, Semi. Semi’s eyebrow was doing that little twitch it did when Satori was really mucking things up, or just being a bit too wild. Satori grinned sheepishly and waved, “Semisemi! It’s time to look at quests! Let’s go~.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t wait for his partner to say anything, Satori quickly entered the Guild Hall and went right to the wall where their quest board was, hearing a huff from the man in question. He perused the quests available quickly, before deciding that there wasn’t too much that was different from the last time he had looked, which had been a couple days before when he and Semi went on a quest to eliminate some kobolds closer to the next town than theirs. They had run into a King Slime in the middle of the quest, so Satori was anxious to find something a bit closer to their town than halfway across the country again. He had been shaking himself free of slime for the whole day, and really didn’t want to relive the experience.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as it’s something with regular blood, I really don’t care what we do. Just pick something.” Satori found himself chuckling at his partner’s words, he knew they were both on the same page regarding that dumb slime.</p><p> </p><p>Satori finally deciding on picking a quest to hunt some wyverns. They were only half a day’s walk from the town, but since not a whole lot of the adventurers were range-type, or non-mage, it had been sitting there for a little while. He was an archer, and he himself thought he was a pretty good one, if he was being honest. He hadn’t missed a kill shot in ages, and the one time he did it had been because of the mucking up of the wind trajectory due to another mage’s magic.</p><p> </p><p>Semi was a melee fighter; he had a staff that he used to beat things up. Satori usually shot things down and Semi finished them off if they weren’t already dead. They two found that their unique styles worked for each other, due to them not clashing in their respective fields. It was a little jarring trying to work with other adventurers though, on the occasion that they ever did team up with other people. Their party was predominantly consisting of just the two of them though, so cheers to that.</p><p> </p><p>Satori brought the quest sheet up to the counter where the receptionist was, Yachi Hitoka, and she seemed thrilled to see them, “Tendou-san! Welcome. I was wondering who was going to be picking that quest up.” Satori grinned at the girl, she had been absolutely terrified of him when they first met, granted she had just started, and even Satori knew he could be a bit scary looking. Nevermind the fact that he was a whopping 6’2”, and even Semi was 5’10”, they weren’t exactly the most approachable people.</p><p> </p><p>He really liked Yachi though, so he grinned and was his ever-present self, “Leave it to us, Hitoka-chan~!” but before he could grab the quest sheet back from her from where she was logging in who was taking it on, Yachi pulled it back a bit, “I did have another pair of adventurers asking about this quest though, said they would prefer to do the quest in a group of four.”</p><p> </p><p>Satori looked back at Semi when Yachi mentioned that, his partner raised an eyebrow in an expression that pretty much said that it was up to Satori to decide. The pay was pretty good, it depended on the number of wyverns they actually took care of, there was no set limit. As long as they took out fifteen, then that would satisfy the quest, but any more would be bought from the Guild themselves as materials. The other pair of adventurers could be interesting, but hopefully they didn’t just want to piggyback off his and Semi’s hard work.</p><p> </p><p>“We will consider it. Who is it that wants to partner up?” Satori could see Yachi let out a slight sigh of relief, did she think that he would have rejected the idea of teaming up with other adventurers outright? Strange. She quickly looked down at her notes, “It was the A-rank party called Canine Arrow. I think they’re still here, actually!”</p><p> </p><p>She quickly scanned the patrons of the Guild Hall, and she pointed to a table across the room. Satori looked, and immediately took in the gruff looking man with a huge broadsword strapped to his back. Across from the man was another adventurer that looked like a mage, no visible weapons aside from a staff that looked like it could stab something if aimed right. So, Satori surmised, a short-range and a long-range fighter, with magic. Wyverns were resistant to magic, which was probably why they wanted to team up with another pair of adventurers. He mentioned this to Semi, who sighed, “Yeah, I figured. Whatever you want, Satori. I don’t mind either way.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, Satori didn’t mind teaming up, as long as they weren’t hard to get along with, even though the broadsword user looked like he didn’t know what smiling was, he could at least give the pair a chance. He told Yachi, “Alright, Hitoka-chan~. We don’t mind teaming up, lemme go round up that other party.”</p><p> </p><p>Yachi smiled and went back to what she was doing, which was probably just going through the quest logs and seeing what to add to the board. Satori went and without any fanfare, sat in a chair at the table the two adventurers were at, Semi sighing and coming to stand directly behind Satori in his chair. The gruff-looking man looked at Satori sharply, but the mage was the one who actually asked, “What can we do for you?”</p><p> </p><p>It was Semi who was the one to explain that they had been asked by Yachi to team up to take on the wyvern hunting quest. The two seemed excited to get started, Satori hoped they were ready to leave soon. They introduced themselves as Kyoutani Kentarou for the gruff-looking broadsword user, and Yahaba Shigeru was the mage. Yahaba explained that he was a lightning mage, but he also knew some healing spells. Satori was glad for the range of different skills they had now.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, the Canine Arrows were ready to leave within the hour, so they all set off. Kyoutani had looked mean, but once Satori actually started talking with him, he could tell it was all looks. The man himself was a firecracker, teasing Yahaba about different things. If anything, Yahaba was the harder to approach out of the two. It wasn’t that Yahaba was rude, but he also wasn’t rearing to be a chatterbox like Satori always was.</p><p> </p><p>Semi and Yahaba seemed to be bonding over their more taciturn ways, speaking quietly while Satori and Kyoutani were the ones more boisterous. It only took them a couple of hours to get to where the quest said the wyvern infestation was. Satori could already begin to hear the shrieks that came from the wyverns themselves, they were getting close to a nest. He looked back at Semi, and his partner nodded at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. So, the way that Satori and I usually do these things is that Satori shoots the targets down, and I run up to either finish them off or gather the monsters. Sometimes stragglers come down to meet me and I get to have some action. I would like us to do sort of the same set-up with Yahaba-san trying to knock them down with his magic and Kyoutani-san finishing them off with me.”  </p><p> </p><p>The two adventurers nodded, it seemed like a good plan, Satori couldn’t help but add, “Yeah! Let’s see who can get the most points, Yahaba~!” while Semi rolled his eyes, used to Satori’s antics by now. Yahaba it seemed, still had to get used to it, only replying with, “Sure, Tendou-san.”</p><p> </p><p>It actually went pretty well. The nest they found contained over forty wyverns, Satori was surprised. He had been keeping track of his score, and only hoped that by the end of it he had more points than Yahaba. It was interesting to see how Yahaba gathered his lightning and sent it as sort of a quick zap to snipe the wyverns out of the sky. It didn’t usually kill the wyverns outright, but then Kyoutani came barreling out of nowhere to finish them off once they got low enough to the ground. Semi took to his usual roll like a duck to water, quickly beating the wyverns into submission and putting the dead ones into his item box. It was strictly for monsters, which was good for extermination quests, but not always good when they needed more supplies for longer treks into the wilderness.</p><p> </p><p>By the time evening arrived, they had finished the whole nest, wracking up about forty-five or so wyverns. Yahaba had mentioned wanting to try finding another nest in the morning, which everyone agreed to.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori, can you hunt for dinner while we set up camp?” Satori saluted his partner and immediately set out to nab some rabbits or the like. He ended up getting super lucky and shot down a caribou looking creature, Satori just called it a deer in his head. It was an adolescent, but still had a decent rack of antlers, which he surmised that he could sell the materials that weren’t the meat at the Guild. He was just glad that it was just heavy enough to not weigh Satori down where he needed help getting it back to camp. Satori didn’t normally take down things bigger than he could carry, but just shy of adulthood deer were almost more than what he could handle.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Satori got back to camp, a fire was going, and the tents had already been put up. Satori let out a, “Honey~! I’m home!” and immediately started to string up his kill to begin the field dressing. He heard Semi huff but didn’t comment aside from the praise for the meat. Yahaba seemed surprised by what Satori brought back, and Kyoutani came over to help.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner ended up being a meat stew with some mushrooms and herbs that Semi had gathered, and they all settled down for the evening. Satori learned that Kyoutani and Yahaba were a couple and had been together for the past three years as an adventuring couple. Semi explained that he and Satori were in an open relationship, they had had a couple different boyfriends join them to form a triad, but they had been together themselves for the last five years. They had grown up in the same village and had always been friends, but it had really been when they started as adventurers that they realized their attraction to each other was mutual, and that they were open to adding other people in at different times. Their longest triad was with one of their other friends, but after a year their third decided that it wasn’t meant to be. They were still friends with Shirabu, but the other had made it clear that a triad wasn’t for him.</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba gradually opened up and by the end of the conversation, he was even making quips and teasing Kyoutani back. Semi mentioned that their current set-up worked really well, which Yahaba agreed with. They didn’t feel like any one of them was really pulling more weight than another, they all had killed their fair share of wyverns. There had only been a single instance where Yahaba had been needed to heal Semi, but it was a shallow wound that didn’t seem to give Semi any trouble afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>Satori was still hyper as hell going into late evening, so he volunteered to take first watch. Kyoutani volunteered to take watch next, so Semi and Yahaba were soon to hit the hay. Satori didn’t feel like they would encounter anything too dangerous throughout the night, but one never knew when they were out in the wild, not in a town.</p><p> </p><p>The night passed relatively easily. Satori ended up only waking Kyoutani for the last couple hours of the night, the other adventurer askance that Satori had stayed up so long. He knew Semi was going to be pissed in the morning, but he honestly wasn’t even tired. He woke up Kyoutani to take over for posterity more than anything. Satori knew from experience that staying up half the night wouldn’t be nearly as horrible later on than staying up for the whole night. They still had another nest to find in the morning and the trek back to the town.</p><p> </p><p>Satori woke up from sleep to Semi scolding him, “I don’t know you insist on doing this, Satori. Just sleep like a normal person.”</p><p> </p><p>Semi was giving him his deadpan look, so Satori knew the other man was serious, “But Semisemi! I wasn’t tired! And I feel fine~.” Satori knew it wasn’t going to be the last of the conversation, but he knew that Semi didn’t like arguing in front of their friends, let alone adventurers they had only met the day before.</p><p> </p><p>Packing camp took no time at all, and surprisingly it didn’t take a whole lot of time to find another nest. It was a smaller nest than the day before though, so it didn’t take as long to subjugate. Semi ended up counting seventy-five wyverns in his item box, which meant they would be able to split them right down the middle between the two pairs of adventurers.</p><p> </p><p>It was only around mid-day once they finished their subjugation. Semi made some more meat stew for lunch, before they started to head back to town. Satori knew that the wyverns went for a good price at the Guild, so he was excited to get back and sell. Throughout the day Yahaba started opening up a little more than he had the previous night, even cracking some jokes with Semi, who chortled accordingly. Satori could tell that Semi did genuinely like the other adventurers, maybe they would need to pair up with the Canine Arrows another time. With how Semi was getting along with Yahaba and how Satori was getting along with Kyoutani, he could tell there may be no complaints.</p><p> </p><p>It only just getting into afternoon when the adventurers walked back into town, Satori was glad that they were back in their own territory. Satori always felt like he could never fully relax while they were out in the wild, anything could happen technically while they weren’t in the confines of their own town.</p><p> </p><p>Yachi grinned when she saw them enter the Guild Hall, Satori matched it with a grin of his own. They split the wyverns between the two pairs of adventurers, thirty each after their fifteen to complete the quest. Fifteen wyverns per adventurer wasn’t too bad of a pay for how much they were worth to sell to the Guild. Semi said he would wait to sell his and Satori agreed, they may be able to take them to a dismantler and get specific parts for themselves. Kyoutani and Yahaba decided to sell theirs to the Guild right then and there, partly because they did not have a way to store them at the moment and thirty wyverns were a lot of monster to take up space.</p><p> </p><p>The adventurers around them were stunned when they found out that the four of them had gotten that many wyverns, apparently they weren’t the easiest to subjugate, just because a lot of the adventurers at their Guild were mages, and the wyverns were of course resistant to most magics. It was just lucky that Satori was a long-range fighter and Yahaba could at least stun the wyverns enough that they dropped low that Kyoutani and Semi could finish them off.</p><p> </p><p>It was sadly time to part for the adventurers, Yahaba even getting sentimental, “If you guys ever want to team up again, we definitely won’t be complaining.” Kyoutani looked surprised that his partner was the one saying that before adding, “For sure! Then Semi-san and I can resume our tally.”</p><p> </p><p>Satori hadn’t even realized that the short-range fights had had a tally of points, but he shouldn’t be surprised. If anything, Semi was the more competitive out of the two of them. He hoped that Semi wouldn't get too into the competition, Satori really wanted to stay friends with these adventurers, and they wouldn't be able to continue to be friends with them if Semi held a grudge for a petty reason like Kyoutani getting more points in their tally.</p><p> </p><p>Satori surmised that this might be what his adventuring life comes to now, making friends with their fellow adventurers, having friendly competition, he hopes he will have the chance in the future to make more friends. But if not, he and Semi could surely entertain themselves enough. It was a wild life, but hey, it certainly wasn't boring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>